Kiss Me
by beckettxwine
Summary: Confetti was flying everywhere and Beckett even caught sight of a man on one knee in front of a beautiful woman who had her hands on her heart. The sight of New York on New Years made her sigh happily.


Beckett sighed and pushed her hair back as she put the final folder for the day in the pile. It was New Years Eve and she just wanted to go home to her couch and her wine. It was far past five, the usual time she was able to leave, and when she glanced at the time she winced. It was already around 7:30 and she had a few things she wanted to do. Taking her jacket from the back of her chair and slid her hands into her gloves and walked to the elevator. Her phone rang when the doors opened and the rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling.

"What, Castle?" She leaned against the cold metal of the elevators and waited for a response.

"How did you- caller ID, right. What are you doing tonight?" Beckett could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nothing with you, why do you ask?"

"Oh come on detective, Alexis is staying at a friends house and Mother is who knows where, but it isn't here. Come over, we can drink champagne and watch the ball drop," Beckett pondered it for a few moments and waved goodbye at the officer who was standing at the door.

"Using an excuse to kiss me, Castle? Should've seen this coming. Thank you though Castle, as much as I'd like to join you I have my own plans." Castle scoffed and his lips lifted a bit.

"Oh really, with who?"

"My couch and some wine," Beckett opened her door and stepped in, putting her purse onto the passenger seat.

"Ooh, can I join you then?"

"No, Castle, you cannot," Beckett heard Castle sigh and chuckled. "I'm going to start driving, so I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! Can I at least see you? We could grab a coffee and then you could go back to your wine and your couch without me," Beckett sighed and put the key into the ignition.

"Fine, Castle. Meet me at Java in ten minutes," Beckett could almost see his childish grin as he agreed to be there and they hung up. It took her a few minutes of running over the conversation over and over in her head when she realized what he'd said. _Can I at least see you? _Castle wanted to see me? Why? She thought. She tried to ignore the tug her heart made when she pulled into the coffee shops parking lot and got out of the car. Walking into the little Café she ordered two coffees, and sat in the corner table. She wrapped both hands around the cup and only looked up when she heard the chair being pulled out from the table.

"Hey," Castle mumbled, his eyes lighting up at just the sight of her. Her hair was straightened so she looked just as amazing as she did every day, maybe a bit better. She smiled at him and pushed his coffee towards him.

"Hi," She wouldn't meet his eyes and she was biting her lip.

"Are you alright?" His eyebrows scrunched and she looked up at him her hands still around the cup.

"Of course," She smiled at him and they started chattering absently.

…

"He actually said that to you?" Beckett laughed loudly and threw her head back. Castle just nodded shamefully and grinned when he saw her smile again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God! It's 11:55! How did it get so late?" She stood and put her jacket on, looking down at Castle, still seated.

"I'm going to go.. Home," She turned around and rolled her eyes at her pathetic excuse to not be with him at midnight. She knew if she was with him that there would be nothing stopping her from kissing him and hell, when it happened the first time she sure wasn't regretting it. She turned back around to find Castle standing and a lot closer to her than he expected. She gasped and backed away, walking towards the door. Beckett could feel him on her heels and turned around to stare at him, causing him to bump into her.

"Where are you going?" Castle lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a sudden mob of screams and bursts of fireworks. Beckett pushed the door of the Café open and looked out at what New York looked like. There were fireworks bursting, red and green and orange and blue. Couples around them were kissing and there were people dancing and singing. Everyone was out on the streets right now, little kids and teenagers and adults. Beckett looked around at everyone seeing kids dancing and streamers being flown. Confetti was flying everywhere and Beckett even caught sight of a man on one knee in front of a beautiful woman who had her hands on her heart.

The sight of New York on New Years made her sigh happily and do something that shocked even her. She smiled and leaned into Castle's touch when he placed a hand on her back. They both laughed when a group of teenagers with 2012 glasses and hats on ran by them, screaming and jumping and spraying silly string on each other. Beckett finally looked up at Castle and without a bit of hesitance he leaned down and placed a kiss softly on her lips. He cupped her cheeks and she put her hands on his wrists as he waiting for Beckett to allow him an entrance. They pulled away with both of them gasping and Castle rested his head on Beckett's forehead.

"Happy New Year, Kate."

"Happy New Year, Castle," Beckett smiled and turned to look at the New York streets on New Years, with Richard Castle's arm around her waist.

_A/N: Okay, I really really wanted to write a New Years fic so I'm really glad I got it in! I hope it doesn't suck too bad! It's currently 2AM and I'm super tired and We Are Young by Fun is on repeat and has been for a while. Enjoy and Happy New Year! Review! :D_

_P.S. Please ignore the terrible title. Titles are honestly the hardest thing for me writing fanfictions._


End file.
